A Walk In The Park
by Haruno Anna
Summary: It was just susposed to be a simple walk in the park... cheesy i knw but it is my fist story! so plz be nice! plz R&R!
1. Morons!

Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple walk in the park…

Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple walk in the park….turns out to be more than that….can Kiba keep himself in check? Please read and review!! My fist story!

CHAPTER 1

Why does my life suck…oh yea

Cuz im surrounded by morons!

"Talking"

**"Inner"**

_**Thinking**_

Akamaru talking "_woof"_

**I don't own The Naruto World Sadly...but if i did Sasuke wouldnt be so cold :'( **

**(srry if u like Sasuke and you dont think he is a human icebox!!)**

CHAPTER 1

"SAKURA- CHAN!!" yelled her most annoying blonde friend. **Gaah, if that boy doesn't stop yelling im gonna make him!! **"What do you want Naruto- Kun??" (yes she calls him naruto- kun!!) asked a weary Sakura "_don't worry im with you inner!!" _. "Ummm…w- w- well you see ummm…I kinda have a problem…and I was wondering if ummm…maybe you could help me…cuz you see ummm…." She glares at him. **OMD are you serious just when I thought he couldn't get any stupider!! **"Naruto….SPIT IT OUT…. i dont have all day!!"

"Well you see I kinda asked Hinata out and umm…NEJI IS GOING TO CASTRATE ME!! HELP ME PLEASE I WANT KIDS!!" Naruto is down on his knees begging her. Sakura stares at him as if he has two heads, "Ugh…..Naruto I'm happy your going out with Hinata but….what do you want me to do with Neji- Sama??" "I don't know… maybe ummmm….you know….knock him out and say he got hit by a bolder that fell out of the sky, and that he dreamt me asking out Hinata….and we both will be safe!!" SMACK!! "S-s-sakura-chan!!" whined Naruto. "Why wont you help me?!" She slowly turns around… "Naruto….the reason I wont help you is because….THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!!"

_**Part 2: Here comes trouble!!**_

"UZUMAKI!!" Said person freezes and slowly turns. "Oh dog breath, what do you want??" Kiba, who currently is _TRYING _(keyword trying) not to punch the living daylights out of our favorite loud mouth ninja, storms over to him. "I _Want _to know what _YOUR _doing with Hinata!!" "Well I would tell you……but then again I wont!!" "grrrrrr……..woof woof woof!!" that was Akamaru to Naruto's ears, now for Kiba's!! _"Who do you think you are talking to my PET like that!! Oh did I say my pet I meant my MASTER!!"_ "Okay….Kiba, dude, control your mut…..OUCH!!"

_(I'm sorry my fellow viewers but this is to graphic for young minds…but I will fill you in on SOME things that are happening….currently Naruto is trying to shake Akamaru off of…umm…..his upper thigh……and ummmm….well Kiba is laughing….ok now we can go back….thank you for dealing with me for this long!!)_

"Akamaru- kun…..please get off of my stupid, blonde, moronic, teammate…." Pleaded Sakura. "SAKURA- CHAN…….I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE MY LEG OFF I MIGHT HAVE RABBITS!!" "ummm….baka….you mean Rabies?!" "oh……yea…..ummm……I'm gonna go ummm find…ummm Hinata!!" While Naruto is wobbling off to go find Hina…..Kiba and Sakura are having a nice, innocent little chat…. Lets see what they are arguing- cough- I mean chatting about.

"SERIOUSLY!! Did Akamaru _HAVE_ to attack Naruto- baka??" **Glare. **"Like I made him attack that moron!!" Shino walks up to them. "Why you two lookin at each chother like dat?!" They give him a look that could kill. "Why are you talking like that??" asked a very scared Sakura. She stepped behind Kiba because of the look Shino gave her. "Hey Skank…why you hate'n on me fool!!" **Silence.** "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SKANK!!" **"OH THIS FREAK IS GONNA PAY DEARLY!!" **_(again i'm very sorry for this interruption…but this scene is graphic …..and yes I will fill you in on SOME of this stuff….oh….that had to hurt…..ok Sakura just……..OMD poor Shino….ok lets just say that Shino wont be going on missions for a long time ….ha ha… "sigh" ok lets get back to Kiba and Sakura)._

_**Part 3: Kiba's pov!**_

"……" **I have to say….that girl is SCARY!! Poor Shino….looks like he isn't going "gangster" on anyone else for a longgggggggggg time!! **She turns to face me, and my heart skips a couple beats…** "**_wow she is gorgeous!!" _"Ummm….Kiba- Kun…how bout we go for a walk?!" She smiles her signature smile. **Oh no no no no no……** "Okay, sounds good to me!!" **I don't understand why I cant ever agree with myself….oh well. **

**At The Park!!**

**Gaah…..why cant I stop looking at her?? **"Kiba?? Why are you staring at me like that?" **huh…?? Is she blushing?? For me?! SCORE: 1 for Kiba!! **"Hey Sakura- chan….?" "Yes Kiba- Kun??" **I give her my best toothy grin. **_blush _**SCORE: 2!! **"Ha never mind….I forgot!" **she gives me a weird look….then shrugs (oh and im srry if u don't like the …. Things b/t the sentences…but lol I cant stop!! Srry). **"Hey forehead girl….watcha doin with mutt boy??" "Man Ino your really insulting for someone who's name means Pig!!" **Man she is good!! Score:1 for Sakura!! **

"EXCUSE YOU!! At least I couldn't land a plane on my forehead!!" "Awwww….yes but you see….I can grow into my forehead….you cant change your first name though….so looks like I win!!" **Man Ino looks MAD!! Ha ha that was hilarious!! **Sakura's face is radiating the same thing I am thinking!! We just stand there staring in each other's eyes….until…. "SAKURA- CHAN MY YOUTH-FULL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!" (HA you thought I would leave My Lee- Kun out didn't ya!!) **I SWEAR I WILL POUND BUSHY- BROWS INTO THE GROUND!!**

"Oh Lee- San….how are you feeling??" **I don't believe this she actually likes this guy!! **"Im great…well I was just going to Ten- Ten's house so I must be going FAREWELL MY YOUTH-FULL BEAUTY!!" she waved good-bye to Lee. _Sweat Drop_ "I cant believe you can talk to that guy without pulling your hair out!!" She laughed; her laugh was like music, so beautiful. "Actually, Lee- San is one of the few people that I can talk to without pulling my hair out, Oh Kiba- Kun…im sorry I have to go….the hospital awaits!!" She kissed my cheek and ran off. **She kissed me…..wow……she kissed me!! (and he goes skipping all the way home to tell him mommy bout his one true love!! & to take a BUBBLE BATH!! JK JK!!) **

**kdfjajdfsjalfjdslfjdlsjflkdsjflkdsjflkdjfl;jadslfkjdlkfjdkljf dklsjf djfklsjafaljfldjsfljds;k**

**Kat: well i knw it wasnt the best story...but it was my first and i workeded very hard...i think i deserve a cookie!! (you guys will get one too if you R&R!!**

**Kiba: Of course you deserve a cookie Lady Kat...lol that is funny Lady Kat!! (burst out laughing)**

**Naruto: ha ha ha and i thought i was stupid!! lol he has a point lady kat!! lol**

**Kat:...IM KEEPING ALL THE COOKIES TO MY SELF SO HA ;P MEANY BO BEANYS!!**

**Sakura: plz just R&R...(And Save Me From These Idiots!!)**

**Kat: (vrummmmm: that the sound of a chainsaw!!) ha ha ha now i shall CASTRATE YOU!! (evil laugh)**

**Naruto & Kiba: NOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO HAVE KIDS!! (run away)**

**Kat: (Chases after them)**

**Sakura: (rolls eyes) help me and plz give them brains!!**


	2. Tickle Fight!

Hey everybody I wasn't gonna make a 2nd chappy, but obviously I was forced to

**Hey everybody I wasn't gonna make a 2****nd**** chappy, but obviously I was forced to!!**

**Sakura: you can give alllllllllll the credit to me!!**

**Kat: yeah yeah wateva…..i don't own the naruto world…..:'(**

**Kiba: we know otherwise it would be off the air!!**

**Kat: (glare)**

**Djkjaldjflksdjfl;dsjfl;djfljdlkfjlsdjfsdjfjsdlkfjkdsljfldjfkdjfldsjfljfdjlfkjskjuddfafjlk**

**Chapter 2: Why Me?!**

**Sakura's POV:**

"**Grrrrrr………I swear Im gonna kill him!!" **_"Now why would you do that?? All he did was leave us on a bench in the middle of the night, I don't see the problem!!" _**"either you have lost our mind or….your being sarcastic?!" **_"…..Im being sarcastic, man….you are stupid!!" _"SAKURA- CHAN!!" **TACKLE. "**NARUTO……GET OFF OF ME!!" "hn." (hmmm…wonder who that is?!) "ohhh Sasuke- kun!!" I say in the best sickly sweet voice I have. "hn?" **BAM!! "**That's what you get for leaving me on a bench….I WAS SICK FOR 3 WEEKS!! Jerk!!"** "I'm so proud of you!! sniffle!" **

**Sasuke's POV:**

**Sakura is gonna pay for that!! Man I have a killer headache!! **"Hey, baka, when did Sakura get so strong?" Naruto gives me a look like IM the stupid one. "Teme….Sakura was trained under Tsunade- baa chan!! Of course she's strong, and an awesome Medic- nin!!" **Great…not only can she kill one of us…she can bring us back and do it again!! Grrrrrr…….. I wonder if she is goin…..**_**BAM!! **_"Hey Uchiha….watch where your going!!" I look up to see Kiba and Sakura….HOLDING HANDS!! "hn…when did you two start going out?" Sakura looks up and gives Kiba the same smile I used to get!! **How DARE she not love ME anymore!! **"We've been together bout…..3 months." "hn….hey Sakura….why don't you dump him and come back to me." _**Glare. **_"I think I hit him a little too hard!" she whispered in the mutts ear. "whateva….." **Just walk away Sasuke you can get any girl you want….you don't need her!!**

**Regular POV:**

"Hey Kiba- kun!!" "Yeah Sakura- chan?" She smiles an evil smile (that I usually get when she catches me on her laptop!!). Kiba gulps. "ummm….What is it Sakura?!" _**TACKLE!! **_"Sakura what are you doi…..ha ha ha ha ha…p- p- please _breath_ stop-p_ breath_ ha ha ha!!" (by the way she is tickling him!! Just so you don't get the wrong idea!!) "OMD…your face is so red!! Ha ha ha!!" Sasuke walks by. "0o what are you two doing?!" They turn and face the human icebox. Sakura is laughing to hard to answer so Kiba does. "She attacked me!! You have to Save Me PLEASE!!" Sasuke's face turns beat red. "umm…w-why d-did she a-a-attack you?!" "I DON'T KNOW YOU HAVE TO HELP ME ……SHE'S hahahahaha TICKLING ME!!" Sasuke's face drops... "she tickled you…that's why you screamed?!" Kiba shakes his head up and down.

Sasuke just walks away. "Hey Hey don't leave SAVE ME PLEASE!!" " evil laugh…looks like theres no one to save you this time my love!!" everyone in the leaf jumps at the scream…. "HELP ME SHE IS EVIL!!"

djajfjdsfjdjfdljflsdjfljdslfjlsadjfl;sadjflsdjfjie vieurvneiunri4wmueox,euroiuemjkldjfxjfakljfjf

Kat: I knw they are short...but so is Sakura so we are good!! :)

Sakura: I AM NOT SHORT...IM average!!

Sasuke:...hn...annoying.

Sakura & Kat: WE ARE NOT ANNOYING YOU GAY WEIRDO!! (srry for those who are gay!!)

Naruto: Oo Sasuke your gay!! so thats y u like to share tents with me!!

Kiba: hahahahahahahaha!!

Sakura, Kat, Naruto, and Kiba: Plz R&R!! the girls made fresh cookies!!


End file.
